fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny vs. Truth. Episode 29
Wolf's death is slowly coming, he has been put on a medical bed and has an oxygen mask on. Also what are Ziperator and Wolfie doing? ( Serenity listens to Wolf's heartbeat ) Serenity) His..... His heatbeat isn't great ( In a sad tone ). Pyrosmaster) I know Wolf, he will not die! Jolts) I know... He can't die! Kyuubidrago23) RAWR! I need a howl! Nuzamaki90) This soda is great! ( Serenity, turns around and looks at Nuzamaki90 ) Serenity) Really! Nuzamaki90) What? Serenity) You can only think about soda and not Wolf dying! Nuzamaki90) Soda is great, Alien Chick! Serenity) Alien! I'm no alien! Nuzamaki90) You are Neathian... just like Wolf! Serenity) Err... yeah! Nuzamaki90) So it must mean, you're Wolf's girlfriend... Serenity) Girlfriend! Why I otta.... Nuzamaki90) I'm leaving! ( Jumps out a second floor window, near Wolf's bed ) Serenity) Why did he jump out of the window? Anyways, I'm back to keeping an eye on Wolf... ( Meanwhile in the unknown place ) Wolf) You see that, they care about me! Oh, and they know I will live! Unknown) It doesn't matter, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! Wolf) WHO THE H*LL ARE YOU! Unknown) You finally ask! ( The bright white aura turns purple ) Wolf) OH, UGLY PURPLE LIGHT! YOU MUST BE EVIL! Unknown) Hmph! ( The aura disappears ) Wolf) No... You can't be! Unknown) Yes, I am! Wolf) You're ''' '''Unknown) I'm your evil thoughts! I'm your evil side! ( Meanwhile, outside the house ) Nuzamaki90) Teleterra! Good Catch... this soda is AWESOME! ''' '''Teleterra) Can I have some? Nuzamaki90) No! It's mine, besides I drank it all! Teleterra) Then why did you talk about it! Nuzamaki90) *BURP* I don't know, I think we should help out! Teleterra) Can't! My orders are to stay here! Nuzamaki90) Come on, we can! Teleterra) I'm not moving, nor attacking! Nuzamaki90) You're going to at some point! Teleterra) Try me! Crimsonstorm) Ability Activate! Thunderous Slash! ( Thunder Ingram disappears and charges into his opponent, slashes him/her once ) Torrent Hydros) Where did he go? Redakaibakulover) I don't know ( Thunder Ingram appears ) Redakaibakulover) Hydros! Behind you! Torrent Hydros) Behind me! ( Turns around ) Thunder Ingram) Hi! Torrent Hydros) AHH! ( Thunder Ingram slashes Hydros ) Torrent Hydros) That hurt... NOT! ( Holds onto Thunder Ingram's arm ) ''' '''Thunder Ingram) LET ME GO! Torrent Hydros) NO! MASTER USE THE ABILITY! Redakaibakulover) Ability Activate! Torrential Downpour! ( Torrent Hydros fires a blast into the air, that falls down as sticky rain ) ( Torrent Hydros fires a blast into the air ) Thunder Ingram) Let me GO! ( Tries to break free ) ( Sticky rain falls from the sky, making Thunder Ingram stuck to the ground ) Thunder Ingram) What did you do to me! I can't move! ''' '''Crimsonstorm) Crud! ( In head, My abilities are useless now, if Thunder Ingram can't move, we can't attack ) Torrent Hydros) Hahaha! We got you, right where we want you! ( Jumps back, towards Tweloid and Mutant Wolfie ) Mutant Wolfie) Time to fire the lasers! Torrent Hydros and Tweloid) Yep ' '( Mutant Wolfie, Torrent Hydros, and Tweloid charge their power up, to fire their beams at a stuck Thunder Ingram ) ( Meanwhile, in the white sphere ) Ziperator) I didn't want to do this... My destiny was to keep Wolf alive, not to let him die again! Wolfie) Wolf will not die. He's too strong to die. Ziperator) No! He is suppose to die this way! Wolfie) Oh... Ziperator) Wolfie, now listen... I'm going to give all my power up! I'm going to give it to Wolf and you. Please tell Wolf, I died to save him and that, I made you evolve! Wolfie) Okay! ( Ziperator starts to release his power ) Ziperator) AHH! Episode 25 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Wolf Category:Ziperator Category:Wolfie Category:Serenity Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Jolts Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Teleterra Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Torrent Hydros Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Mutant Wolfie